Aggrephores, the vesicles that are thought to contain water permeability channels that are inserted in the apical plasma membrane in response to vasopressin, are studied in toad urinary bladder with the use of macromolecules with fluorescent tags. Vasopressin elicited endocytosis of the macromolecules is evident and is increased by an osmotic gradient.